Debt to pay
by vendetta's curse
Summary: Orahime inoue is the daughter of rich CEO Aizen sousuke. But despite how rich and famous he is, he owes a hefty debt to well-known gang leader , Grimmjow Jaegerjack. when he can't pay off this debt, Grimmjow's attention shifts from money to Orahime and he demands for her. Now Orahime is Grimmjow's personal sex-slave. slowly,the two fall for one another in more ways then one.
1. Chapter 1

Grimmjow x orahime

chapter 1- home visit

Orahime casually left her highschool with a soft smile on her face, "hey orahime!" the busty red head turned to see her best friend, tatsuki, run up to her. "hey tatsuki." the black haired female grinned at her and walked beside her "hey, aren't you glad it's summer?" orahime nodded "mhm, no more exams or any tests, i can't wait to start my summer." tatsuki smiled "yeah, me too. and maybe you can spend this summer forgetting about you know who?" orahime glaned over tatsuki's shoulder to see ichigo kurosaki walking out of school, rukia kuchiki under his arm. orahime sighed and turned back to tatsuki "definatly." tatsuki gave her an apologetic smile "i'm sorry i can't spend the summer with you orahime, my parents are really set on this vacation to greece." orahime smiled "no, it's okay. go have fun." tatsuki grinned "thanks for being so understanding hime, bye." the two waved off each other as they walked down seperate street.

Orahime walked into her home and slipped off her shoes at the door front, "father! i'm home!" she walked into the living room to blink at the 6-man group seated on the large couch across from her father, one in particular caught her attention. he was tall and very, very fit, he had messy blue hair and highly treatning blue eye, let's face it everything about him is threatning. "dad?" aizen looked up at his daughter from his seat "orahime, glad your home, these are...friends of mine, grimmjow, di roy,shawlong, nakeem, and yalfrodt,. As you can see we're talking about some buissness so if you can go up staires to your room, that would be very kind." orahime nodded "y-yes father." orahime past everyone and headed up the staires, she glanced at the threatning man her father called grimmjow. his eyes where set on her, like he was doing more then undressing her with his eyes. she inwardly shuddered and quickly went up staires. she paused at the top of the staires as her father's voice was heard again "now, where were we. ah, yes, the debt money i still owe you will take me longer then asked of to collect." "then we have a problblem, aizen. listen, you have till the end of next week, i don't have time to waste on you anymore. if i don't have my money by then you won't like what i'll have to do. " orahime listened to the sound of the men getting up and walking out the house. she swallowed and went into her room to see them walking out. she stiffened as grimmjow's eyes snapped up to her window, she swallowed as he shot her a perverted grin. she took a few steps back, _why did he scare her so much?_

2 weeks later...

Orahime smiled as she rode her bike through the neighborhood, wearing ripped jeann shorts, and a black tank top with her hair in a high ponytail and wearing black and white high top converse. she turned a curb and rode into her drive way. she parked her bike in the garage and walked inside and into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle. "orahime? is that you?" orahime blinked "dad? your home?"she then walked into the living room to freeze at the same group of men that she met last week "h-hi." grimmjow smirked "hi, orahime, right?" orahime swallowed, wanting to spin on her heel and run out the house "y-yeah." "come sit orahime, we have alot to talk about." orahime swallowed again and took a seat beside her father. "w-what's this about?" aizen smirked "well to put it simply, you've been bought." orahime blinked "w-what?" aizen sighed "orahime, before i had you, before i had all this money and this house, i had a lot of debts to pay. Now grimmjow's been gracious enough to erase all my debts if i give him you instead." orahime gapped, her words coming out without her thinking about it "this is a joke right?" "Not at all." orahime turned to grimmjow as he leaned forward from his sitting positon "your mine now. see? " orahime's eyes widened as grimmjow held up her birth certificate and ID, along with a full adoption certificate with his signature. "now, orahime, go pack everything you own, don't forget anything." numbly, like her body was her mind and her actual brain was held blank, she walked upstaires and into her room, packing everything she owned into 2 large sized suitcases, time passing her slowly.

when she was done she carried the two suitcases down staires and to the front, one of grimmjow's men took them from her and left out to the car awaiting her outside. Grimmjow wrapped his arm around her waist "any last words to say to daddy?" she said nothing and Grimmjow shrugged and led her to the door "actually," Grimmjow paused and looked down at her, her gaze on the floor "i do." Grimmjow smirked "go ahead." one his hold on her was gone she turned around to face aizen, who still kept his cocky smirk which faultered as she spat in his face "i hate you." with that she left out the door. Grimmjow watched after her with a smirk, eyes burning in intrest, _ what a nice flame inside her, i want to see it more. i want to see everything. i WANT her. orahime... you ARE mine._


	2. Chapter 2

Grimmjow x Orahime

CHAPTER 2- Unwanted touch

"hey." orahime frowned in her sleep "hey! wake the hell up!" orahime jumped "ah!" grimmjow gave her a half-lidded gaze "we're here, get out." everything came rushing back to her and orahime sighed and stepped out the car with a sigh. di roy and yalfrodt carried her suitcases inside and grimmjow wrapped his arm around her waist and led her inside. orahime was led upstaires and into the centre of the hallway. she looked up at the celing as grimmjow grabbed the door handle of the attic and pulled, taking a step back as a ladder fell onto the floor with a soft _thud! _Grimmjow gestured her to go first. orahime blushed and started up the ladder, her face a deep red, since she was still in the same outfit she rode her bike in. she climbed up into the surprisingly large attic. she stood up and looked around the room to see that it was pretty basicly decorated. The floor was covered in black carpet and thhere was a smlaa round window on the wall, white dresser beside it. Diagonally across from the dresser was a wooden closet that would not only hold all of orahime's clothes but victoria secret's entire cataloge. orahime shifted her gaze to the white king sized canopy bed, it scared her that it fit more then one person. beside the bed was a table with a mirror attatched to the wall, on the table was a brush, comb, and a hair straightener. "you've got 20 minutes to un-pack." orahime glanced over her shoulder at grimmjow as he climbed downstaires and shut the attic. she sighed and walked up to her suitcases by the closet and set them down on the floor, un-zipping them casually. But even though her hands where busy placing her clothes in the closet and dresser her mind was free to think of the situation she was in. _Why am i here? what does he wan't me for anyway? _a tear rolled down her cheek and she gripped the black v-neck t-shirt in her hands as tightly as she could, letting sadness wash through her as few then wiped away her tears and placed the t-shirt into her drawer.

when she was finished her last bits of packing, orahime fell back on her large bed and stared up at the roof with a sigh, _how did i get here? what did i do to deserve this?_ orahime was so deep in thought that she didn't here grimmjow come in. _paff! _Orahime shot up as a pure white towel was thrown onto her face. she blinked up at grimmjow in confusion "time to shower." orahime swallowed and caught the gold, silk, spegetti strap night gown grimmjow tossed at her.

Orahime was then led downstaires, down the hall and into the bathroom, grimmjow shoved her inside and shut the door behimd her. orahime stood there for a moment befor estripping out of her clothes and turning on the warm water. she set down the towel and night gown the toilet seat and tested the water for a moment before stepping into the shower and standing there for few moments. she then bent down to pick up the soap bar, her eyes widened as two muscular arms wrapped around her waist and yanked her out the shower. "ah!" she was slammed up against the bathroom door. orahime was taken by surprise as grimmjow captured her lips in a forced kiss, ripping open her legs and lifting her up so he was nestled in between her legs. "w-wait n-no-" "shut up." grimmjow grabbed her chin in his hand and turned her head to the side roughly, sending hot kisses up her neck and chest. "ah!" orahime let out a surprised gasp as grimmjow took her large breast in his mouth, his tongue twirling around the pink nipple. she began to pant soflty, her body heating up in odd ways as grimmjow trailed his tongue up her chest and up her neck. orahime then noticed grimmjow was naked as well. her eyes widened at the monster inside between his legs, she turned frightful, _that's never going to fit!_ orahime threw her head back as grimmjow`s fingers entered his fingers inside her. her mind was clouded as he jerked his fingers inside her repeatedly. traitorus moans left her lips, her wet substance coating his fingers. orahime`s eyes rolled back into her head as she climaxed for the first time in her life, a cry of pleasure escaping her lips much to grimmjow`s satisfaction. orahime whimpered as he ejected his fingers from inside her, blushing when he place his fingers to his lips and tasted her. "glad you enjoyed that, now, it's my turn." orahime was then lifted up and set down on the sink's edge. grimmjow opened her legs and ran his dick over her wet entrance "no, wait, please, i'm a virgin and i -" orahime cut herself off as grimmjow leaned forward and whispered in her ear " a virgin huh? intresting, that means you can be mine in more ways then one!" orahime screamed out in pain as grimmjow shot his manhood inside her and held still, orahime cryinginto his shoulder at the sudden itrusion. blood poured down his shaft slowly. " i'm not going to move until you tell me. i'm not going to make this painful for eaither of us. i won't hurt you like that." orahime's tears slowed down and she glanced up at grimmjow, his gaze sincere, with something she couldn't discribe swirling in his eyes. orahime swallowed and rested her head against his shoulder, trying to get used to his size, the pain numbing "m-move." grimmjow's eyes widened at her words for a moment. he then began to move slowly inside her, taking it one thrust at a time. orahime grit her teeth as the pain started again. grimmjow then heared her moan in his ear, he sped up a little and more moans came from her lips. orahime couoldn't beleive she was feeling good from this. her own body betraying her this way was just unforgivable! she gasped as grimmjow grabbed her ass cheeks in his hands and went full force. orahime placed both hands on his shoulders "ah!" moan after moan left her lips as grimmjow pounded into her, her juiced soaking his dick while her walls clung tightly to him, grimmjow was in pure heaven, he's never had a bitch hold him so tight and wet before. "scream my name." orahime's eyes widened "wha-" grimmjow slammed her up against the bathroom door, "scream my fucking name!" orahime's breasts bounced against his chest, her vision becoming blurred as his grip tightened "ah, g-grimmjow!" grimmjow tightened his grip even more causing orahime to wince " louder!" orahime then felt another climax coming, but this one was much, much bigger then the last. "ah! grimmjow! grimmjow! GRIMMJOW!" orahime threw back her head as she came onto his manhood. triggering his up-coming climax, grimmjow hooked his arms under orahime's thighs and spread her legs even wider, pounding his cock harder and harder into her. Grimmjow grit his teeth and came inside her with all the strength he had "orahime!" leaving his lips with a soft grunt.

orahime was dropped down onto her bed softly, her body going to be soar in the morning. grimmjow stared down at her. she had fallen unconcious after he came, grimmjow then bathed her and pulled on her night gownfor her and brought her here. despite how good it felt to fuck her brains out, grimmjow felt a pang of guilt deep inside his stomach. he bent down and kissed her forhead, then pulled away. he frowned at himself , when did he ever act this way toward any women? guilt? bullshit! grimmjow grabbed the sheets and tossed it ontop of her then marched out the room, what the hell was she doing to him ?!


	3. Chapter 3

grimmjow x reader

chapter 3- property

"nnngh.." orahime's eyes fluttered open to find the silk black sheets covering her vision, she frowned and swiped the sheets off her face. she sat up to notice she was in the silk black sleeping gown grimmjow had given her. "when-?" she cut herself off, memories of last night flooding back into her mind. she pulled her knee's to her chest, a sad look on her face. "OI! Women!" orahime looked up, to see grimmjow forcing the attic door open and climbing into her room. she pulled her knee's closer to her chest as he neared her "glad your up,come on time to go down staires." orahime flinced from his touch as he went to touch her. grimmjow's eyes widened for a moment before he frowned and grabbed her up by the arm. orahime winced at his grip as grimmjow dragged her out of bed and down staires. he then shoved her into the bathroom "you've got ten minutes!" orahime jumped a little as grimmjow slammed the door loudly. she sighed, her expression that of a frown. she placed a hand on her chest, why did she feel a pang of hurt from his actions? had he drugged her? some emotional thing? Orahime glanced down at the sink to see a toothbrush and a tube of tooth paste at the sink, along with a brush. she looked at herself in the mirror to blink at her reflection. her hair was a tangled, she looked incredibly tired and her clevlage showing visibly with the spegetti strap loosely hanging over the side of her shoulder. She suddenly felt a wave of perfection go through her. she fixed her dress, brushed her teeth, twice, then washed her face and ran the brush through her hair untill it was tangle free. she splashed water onto her hands then smothed back her hair over and over. _wait._ orahime paused, _why am freaking out? _"Women!" Orahime jumped as grimmjow burst in, a light blush tinted her cheeks as he looked her over with his eyes. _w-why am i blushing? or better yet, has my heart ever beat this hard before?_ Grimmjow took her hand and pulled her out the room. orahime's blush was still on her face as he led her downstaires and into the dining room where a breakfast of pancakes and orange juice sat at the table. Grimmjow sat her down and he took a seat across from her "hurry up and eat." orahime did nothing for a moment before grabbing a fork and knife and beginning to eat the syrupy meal.

"boss!" both of them turned their heads to di roy as he ran in "boss, i'm sorry." grimmjow frowned "what?" di roy swallowed and stood up "Boss, the mission didn't go well." grimmjow glared "spit it out!" di roy stiffened "uh, boss, when we went to get the rest of the money from t-that g-gin guy, his place was already cleaned out and he was gone." grimmjow grabbed di roy by the collar of his tank top and yanked him to his eye-level "here's an idea dip-shit, find him!" di roy flinched and grimmjow shoved him onto the floor and di roy quickly stood up "y-yes boss or course, i-i'll call shawlong t-to trace him." with that orahime watched di roy run out the room in fear.

orahime turned to blink at grimmjow as he devoered his food. grimmjow looked up at her "what?" she looked away "n-nothing." grimmjow felt that stupid pang of guilt again and he stood up. "get up." orahime blinked up at grimmjow as he stood infront of him"huh?" grimmjow grabbed her wrist and dragged her out the room and into the den. he sat her down on the white leather couch "listen, stop with the depression damn it! it's annoying as fuck! orahime flinched back at his tone "i-i'm sorry..." orahime said looking away, she frowned at herself _wait, why am i apologizing?_ grimmjow sighed, the guilt in his stomach growing, "i'm going to the bathroom when i get back you better be normal." he then left out the room. orahime sat there for a long moment , her mind thinking hard. she frowned , _he's right, no more mopeing, it won't do a thing for me anyways._

Just then, di roy walked in to see orahime, a smirk came across his face. "hey orahime, where's grimmjow?" orahime looked up at him and frowned as he approched her "uh, the bathroom." di roy smiled "oh? i guess i'll just wait." orahime's eye's widened as he leaned forward and whispered soflty in her ear " keep me company?" orahime's breath quickened as he placed a hand on her theigh and inched it closer to her ass, his other hand going up the side of her stomach and up to the grasp the curve of her breast. "di roy." orahime turned her head a little to see grimmjow standing hallway wall. "b-boss." di roy took a few un-easy steps back from orahime "what the hell's going on in here?" di roy swallowed "b-boss, s-she, tried to-" "oh? it was her?" grimmjow pushed himself off the wall and pointed to orahime, who looked at di roy in disbelief. di roy swallowed and nodded, grimmjow's voice was frighteningly calm, his eyes filled with murder. he only saw him this way when he was about to murder someone. "di roy?" di roy stifened "y-yes boss?" grimmjow slipped his hands into his grey sweat pants "do i like being lied to ?" di roy swallowed again "n-no boss." grimmjow nodded and ran his tongue over his teeth and made a simple sucking noise "and do i like people touching what's mine?" di roy shook his head "huh?" di roy sweat dropped "n-no boss." grimmjow nodded and leaned back a bit, even orahime could tell he was pissed, but her mind was kind of side tracked by the bare, upper body filled with 100% pumping muscle as they flexed with each movement. "now, let me ask you again. what the hell's going on here?" di roy looked like he was about to piss his pants "n-nothin boss, r-really." grimmjow arched an eyebrow "you sure?" di roy nodded. orahime snappped her gaze up to grimmjow's face as he turned to her "orahime? what happened while i was gone?" orahime swallowed, unsure of what to say. "or better yet, did di roy touch you or did you touch him?" orahime gapped before quickly closing her mouth "h-he touched me." grimmjow turned to di roy "boss, she's lieing!" grimmjow pulled his hands out of his pockets "really?' di roy nodded franticly "yeah! come on, how long have you known me? i've never touched any of your girls, why now?" grimmjow glared at di roy "then why are you shaking?" di roy froze, his voice now catching in his throat. before di roy or orahime had time to react grimmjow had punched di roy square in the face, grimmjow grinning at the satisfying crunching noise of his nose breaking under his face. di roy fell hard onto the floor, blood gushing out of his nose. grimmjow grabbed him up by the collar of his shirt and threw him onto the glass coffee table, the glass busting under the weight of the impact. grimmjow lifted him up again and punched him hard across the face, snapping his head to the side. orahime's eyes widened to see blood on grimmjow's fist. grimmjow threw him into the wall, di roy falling onto the floor and cophing up blood. grimmjow pushed him onto his back with his foot, standing above him with his eyes blazing in pure and utter rage "take this as a warning di roy, i ever catch you near orahime again, and i'll kill you." orahime's eyes widened as grimmjow pressed his foot against di roy's stomach "she's mine, do you understand?" orahime knew what was coming, she's seen enough gang movie to know. she brought her hands to her ears and she shut her eyes , but even though she did this she could hear di roy's cry of pain as grimmjow stomped hard on di roys stomach repaetedly. when she opened her eyes, 5 minutes later, shawlong and yaldfrot where carring him out the room, blood pouring from his nose and mouth, "get him to the hospital and keep him there till he's healed, i don't want to see hims face for a few days." grimmmjow then stepped infront of orahime and she froze , he held out his hand to her and she blinked for a moment befor taking it and standing up, this being the first time she took his graps willingly.

grimmjow led her up into the attic, shutting the door before he turned to her "sorry." her eyes widened at him as he slipped his hands into his pockets and looked down at her " i didn't mean to scare you like that." orahime blinked at him for a moment before a smile tugged soflty at her lips "it's okay, this is your house, you do what you want right?" grimmjow smirked at her "your my kinda women y'know that?" orahime blushed and looked away, unsure of what to say to that . grimmjow walked up top her and swept some hair behind her ear befor e, stooping down and planting a kiss on her lips. she blinked before shutting her eyes and leaning in to him, this kiss was still rough, but...she liked it. grimmjow ran his hands down her back and to her ass, pushing her toward the bed. orahime blushed, knowing where this was heading, but there was no fear this time, just lust as he climbed ontop of her and ripped off her dress. orahime looked up at him, moaning when he sucked on her neck. "your mine..." orahime moaned as he whispered softly into her ear "mine." she gasped as he bit softly on her ear "say it.." orahime blushed "but i -" she winced as he bit down harder on her ear and gripped her breasts tighter "what?" orahime bit her lip "i'm yours grimmjow..." her eyes glazed over in pleasure, his tongue running up the spot he just bit, "i'm yours..."


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 5- Apologies and tatoo's

orahime's flutter open to shut closed at at the thin beem of sunlight hitting her eyes, the blinding light coming from the gap in the blinds. she turned to shield her eyes from it to come face to face with grimmjow's muscular chest. her face burned a deep red, memories of last night running threough her mind, the pleasure, the slight pain from his grips, the words she said. orahime's blush darkened ,_how could i have said that i belonged to him? what type of women am i to give in that easily?_orahime looked up at the casually sleepiing man that held her close _what's he turning me into ?_ orahime thne noticed something, and smiled softly _, he looks so peaceful when he's asleep..._ orahime thought, her hand lightly wiggling out of his tight-yet-loose grip to touch his messy hair. she smiled,_so soft..._ just then grimmjow's eyes snapped open and she froze. grimmjow's gaze went to her hand then down to her face "what are you doing?" orahime looked away, resting his hand on his chest "n-nothing." grimmjow smirked and sat up, making orahime miss the warmth of his body. grimmjow climbed out of bed and orahime squeeled and buried her face under the sheets. "oi, women get up. we have a busy day." orahime shook her head "no way! not until you c-cover you r t-thing." grimmjow arched and eyebrow before grinning "alright fine, give me a minute." orahime waited "okay i'm done." orahime sat up and looked at grimmjow who was still in the same position. her face burned a deep red "grimmjow!" he laughed as she looked away with a deep blush. grimmjow still laughed as he pulle don his boxers "that was not funny!`orahime cried as she climbed out of bed and pulled on her cotton robe and walke up to her wooden closet and opened it, choosing her outfit for the she remembered something ``wait, what do you mean we have a busy day?" grimmjow smirked and headed down staires "you'll figure that out later." orahime sighed "joy, more surprises."

after taking a long, sore-releaving hot shower, orahime walked into the dining room in a white V-neck t-shirt and navy blue skinny jeans and hightop converse. she took a seat and began eating her perfectly cooked omlet. "di roy get in here." orahime looked up at grimmjow as he called in his gang member. orahime frowned in confucion as di roy limped into the room, his body covered in cut's and bruises. "what do you say to my women?" orahime blushed at the question. di roy swallowed and turned to orahime "orahime, i apologize for my actions yesterday. "orahime blinked in surprised she didn't expect that "and?" di roy sighed, clearly not wanting to do this " i shouldn't have touched you at all. do you forgive me?" orahime smiled softly at him "it's alright di roy." di roy nodded and quickly left. orahime turned to grimmjow "he didn't have to do that?" grimmjow scoffed "bullshit. while your here with me you'll get some damn respect got it?" orahime blushed "o-okay." grimmjow then got back to scarfing down his food. orahime smiled softly annd casually continued to eat.

"orahime come on." orahime looked up at grimmjow from the t.v screen as he walked into the room. she frowned as he shut off the t.v and grabbed his keys "where are we going?" grimmjow headed for the door "just come on." orahime blinked for a moment befor getting up and following grimmjow out the door and to the car. she shut the door and pulled her seat belt across her body and plugging it into the seat. grimmjow drove out the drive-way and down the road. orahime watched out the window as he drove onto the high way "orahime, are you wearing any underwear?" orahime gapped "what?!" grimmjow stopped at a red light "just answer the question." she blushed "y-yeah." grimmjow pointed a thumb to the back seats "take em off." orahime gapped "y-you can't be serious." grimmjow rolled his eyes "just do it." orahime sighed and pulled off her seat belt, knowing she had no say in this as she got up and climbed out the passenger seat and into the back seat. grimmjow continued to drive as she unzipped her pants and pulled them off then her pink, cotton underware. As she pulled on her jeans, grimmjow stopped infront of a tatoo parlor "put your underware in the seat pocket and get out the car." orahime swallowed and did as told. grimmjow threw his arm over her shoulders and walked inside with her. orahime swallowed, everyman staring at her pervertedly as grimmjow led her to the back room. "grimmjow!" orahime blinked as a women threw herself at grimmjow in a tight hug. orahime felt a pang of jelousy hit her heart and she frowned ,_who's this?_ The women had long turqoise hair and her eyes a nice blue. grimmjow groaned "nel, get off." she grinned and hopped off him "why are you so mean grimmy?" orahime couldn't containe her smile of amusement, _grimmy?_ grimmjow glared at her "quit calling me that." she laughed then glanced at orahime "oh, hello." orahime smiled softly "hi."grimmjow stepped in, vutting through the akward air easily " orahime this is my cousin nel. nel this is my," orahime's eyes widened , her heart began to pound, wht was he going to say? what was she to him? " girl, orahime." her heart skipped a beat, _girl? as in , girlfriend?_ orahime had no idea on what to feel about. she felt a little bit of everyrthing. she was happy cuz he clearified what she was to him, but she was also mad that he didn't tell her long time ago. " so what brings you cuz?" grimmjow smirked "i want my name on her." nel arched an eyebrow " wow, she must be special it's usually just the panther." grimmjow smirked "what can i say? i'm feelin' different." nel smirked "come on orahime." nel took orahime's hand and led her to a private booth "take off your pants please?" orahime blushed and pulled off her pants, nel arched an eyebrow at her lack of underware but sighed "grimmjow came prepared for once. here, lay on the table, on your stomach." orahime blushed and lay down on the table. nel grabbed a seat and sat down beside her " listen orahime, grimmjow and i have had each others backs scince we were kids. so i need you to know that if you hurt him, i'll personally kill you." orahime tunred to face nel, nothing but the truth leaving her lips " i can't say i 'm in love with him, actually i don't even know what i fell for grimmjow. but i know that whatever it is, it's strong. the last thing i ever wan't to do is hurt grimmjow, that i can promise you." nel smiled softly at orahime "i think we'll get along just fine." orahime smiled "i think so too."

"ow!" "oh, relax!" "it hurts..." grimmjow could hear, orahime's whimpers or pain from the other side of the curtins. he frowned softly and stood up from his seat and walked in. "grimmjow! what are you doing here?" orahime cried with a blush, he could see the tears in her eyes, his name half done on her ass cheek. grimmjow walked up beside her and orahime looked away with a light blush "shall i continue?" orahime bit her lip and nodded. nel then continued the writing of grimmjow's name. tears rolled down orahime's eyes, as she tried her best to keep quite. her eyes snapped open in surprise as grimmjow placed his hand in hers. she looked up at him to see him looking away with a faint, faint hint of red on his cheeks. orahime gripped his hand as nel finished his name, likeing that she could rely on grimmjow to make her feel better. nel smirked at them both, then finished the W of Grimmjow's name "i'm done." orahime smiled "can i see?" Nel smirked and faced the mirror at orahime's ass , but had it at an angle so she could see it. orahime smiled "hey, that's pretty cool. i like it." grimmjow smirked, _that's my girl._

grimmjow carried orahime inside, her head resting on his chest as he carried her upstaires "grimmjow?" he looked straight forward "hm?" orahime smiled tiredly "did you mean it when you said i was your girl?" grimmjow glanced down at her then looked forward "tche, don't ask stupid questions." orahime shut her eyes for a moment then opened her eyes as grimmjow walked up to the attic ladder "wait." he glanced down at her and paused "can i sleep in your room? w-with you?" grimmjow stared down at her as she looked away, a clear blush on her cheeks. to orahime's surprise, grimmjow carried her into his large, apartment sized bedroom and layed her on his large king sized bed. he pulled off her jeans and undressed himself down to his boxers. grimmjow then climbed in and wrapped his arms around her waist, the two of them falling asleep under the sheets...


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5-incounter

orahime walked down the steps and into the living room where grimmjow was playing video games. "g-grimmjow?" he kept his gaze on the TV screen "what?" orahime blushed, playing with the hem of her short black skirt. "c-can y-you take me to the drug store?" grimmjow frowned "what for?" orahime's face burned a darker shade of red "i-i need to pick something up." grimmjow's frown deepened and he paused his game and turned to orahime "what the fuck are you talking about?" orahime looked away "i-i need, u-um,p-_pads."_ grimmjow arched an eyebrow at her whisperd "what?" orahime swallowed "i need -p-_pads."_grimmjow glared "spit it out!" orahime jumped "i need pads!" grimmjow stood up and walked past her. orahime blinked at him for a moment before following him down the hall. orahime quickly caught the black leather jacket grimmjow bought her 1 week ago. she pulled it on then followed him out to the car. orahime slipped into the passenger seat and grimmjow slipped into the drivers seat, he pulled out the driveway and into the street, driving down the road to the drug store. orahime eased back in her seat as the cool air blew past her, her hair blowing beautifly in the air . grimmjow glanced at her a few times, before driving into the parking lot of the drug store. "go get your stuff, i'll stay here." orahime blinked as he handed her a $50. she frowned in confusion "what? why?"grimmjow scoffed "no way in hell will i ever be caught in the lady products isle, kay?" orahime sighed "okay." she then stepped out the car and into the drug store. she walked down the isle of lady products and grabbed 2 packs of maxi pads. she then went up to the cashier and bought the two items then left the store. as she headed back to grimmjow's car she heard her name being called. she turned her head to see ichigo running up to her. usually, orahime would blush, or her heart would speed up but this time she just smiled. "hey ichigo." he smiled at her "hey orahime, how's your summer been ?" orahime smiled "Pretty good, you?" ichigo nodded "i'm fine." orahime blinked as a muscled arm was thrown over her shoulders "hey, orahime what's takin' you so long?" orahime blushed at grimmjow "s-sorry. um, this is ichigo, a friend of mine in highschool." grimmjow arched an eyebrow at him "sup." ichigo nodded "hey, man." orahime swalloed "ichigo this is grimmjow, m-my boyfriend." she frowned as she felt grimmjow tense a little, had she said something wrong? ichigo blinked "oh, glad you've got a boyfriend orahime." she blushed "y-yah." "not that this isn't intresting, but we've got placed to go. see you later." orahime blinked as grimmjow turned and led her to the car. the two slipped in and grimmjow drove off. orahime frowned "what was that?" grimmjow frowned "you don't get to ask me that question." orahime gapped "what did i do?" grimmjow glared, staring straight forward at the road " you hesitated." orahime gapped "what?" grimmjow grit his teeth for a moment "you hesitated. when you where telling that ichigo-kid that i was your boyfriend, you stuttered." orahime blushed, feeling angry but slightly embaressed as well. "i-it's not my fault! your my-" she cut herself off, looking out the window with a deep blush. "i'm what? orahime tell me now." orahime swallowed "i-it's to embaressing." grimmjow parked infront of the house, cutiing the engine and locking the doors "orahime,tell me." orahime ran a hand through her hair, biting her lip for a moment. she turned her head to grimmjow "i stuttered cuz that's the first time i've said that." grimmjow frowned "what do you mean?" orahime looked away "your my first." grimmjow frowned before grabbing her chin in his fingers and planting a kiss on her lips. orahime blinked for a moment before returing the kiss. he pulled away just to look into her eyes, something he's never really done to a women "like i said, kid. your mine." orahime smiled softly and kissed him again. the two deepened the kiss and soon their clothes where being removed as they moved from the front seats to the back...

"mmmnngh..." orahime awoke the next morning to find herself laying ontop of grimmjow, his arm wrapped tightly around her, their clothes discarded all over the car's seats. she blushed to see her bra hanging out the window and her panties on the stearing wheel. orahime yawned and sat up, waking up the sleeping male below her. oraime streached and grimmjow smirked, looking up at her with admiration in his eyes. he sat up as well, running a hand through his hair. he grabbed his boxers and tugged them on, orahime doing the same with her panties. as they dressed, neither of them really saying anything, just dwelling in the comfortable silence. orahime opened the door to get rid of the sex smell, grimmjow smirked and stepped out the car. he grabbed her up bridal style, making her squeel in surprise. he then carried her inside and upstaires for a "couples" shower. After breakfast, grimmjow sat on the couch with orahime on his lap as they watched TV together. just then, there was a few hard knocks on the front door. grimmjow growled in annoyance"di roy!" the young gang member ran in "yes boss?" grimmjow pressed orahime closer to his chest "go get the door." di roy nodded "yes boss!" then he was gone, running down the hall and opening the door. "grimmjow you bastard where the fuck are you?" grimmjow rolled his eyes "fuck you too nnoritra, get the fuck in here!" orahime blinked as a tall, like really, really, tall man walked into the room, his skin pale and his body kind of scrawny but she could see muscle in his arms. she arched an eyebrow as nel followed in after him. "hey,grimmjow. " grimmjow smirked "hey nnoritra." the man took a seat and nel took her seat beside him. he threw his arms over nel's shoulders, "so grimmjow, i see you've got a new bitch." orahime gapped, feeling offended right off the bat "no, she's my girl." orahime blushed at that "seriously?" grimmjow nodded "yeah." nnoritra eased back in his seat with a grin "well, i'll be damned. grimmjow's finally grown up." nel giggled as grimmjow shot the middle finger at him with a grin. "what was the name of your last bitch? i swear that was the longest trick you had, what was her name? c-cirucci?" grimmjow glared "what's your point ?" nnoritra grinned "i'm just sn this saying, that bitch was alot less annoying then this one. the entire , time we've been here, she hasn't said a thing." orahime blushed and grimmjow smirked "that's cuz you have to spark my women's intrest before she talks to you." nnoritra arched an eyebrow before grinning again "really?" nnoritra turned his gaze to orahime, she looked away "orahime, right?" orahime nodded and nnoritra smirked "well, orahime, do you find me intresting?" orahime blushed in embaressment "y-yeah." grimmjow looked amused as the two spoke, wanting to see where nnoritra was going with this. "what do you find intresting about me?" orahime's blush darkened "u-um, your really t-tall." the room was silent for a moment before nel, grimmjow and nnoritra all burst out laughing. orahime looked as if she could resemble a tomato, grimmjow pulled her closer to him and planted a kiss on her cheek "that's my girl." orahime smiled as he whispered in her in ear. nnoritra arched an eyebrow at them and turned to nel "_you really weren't joking."_ nel smirked "_see? i told you she was special, grimmjow's never acted like this before." _grimmjow turned his head to them "what are you two whispering about?" nnoritra grinned "nothing, too important, just dinner plans." grimmjow arched an eyebrow for a moment "alright," orahime blinked as grimmjow gently pushed her off his lap and into a standing position. nel casually got up off nnoritra's lap. "babe, go upstairs with nel? we've got buissness to talk about." orahime smiled in relization "oh, okay, come on nel." nel casually followed orahime upstairs and into her attic bedroom. Nel plopped down on her bed and grabbed one of orahime's pillows, holding it close to her chest "orahime?" orahime ploped down beside her and did the same action "hm?" nel smiled up at the ceiling "do you love my cousin?" orahime blushed "how do you figure that?" nel shrugged "just by the way you look at him." orahime smiled softly "i...i think i ...kinda ..do." nel smiled "i think that'll work for now." orahime smirked "do you love nnoritra?" nel blushed "what makes you think that?" orahime smiled in amusement "by the way you look at him." nel laughed with orahime "i figured out my feelings for nnoritra a long, long time ago..." orahime glanced at nel, who's eyes where half-lidded, peaceful... "i don't think there's anyone i'd rather be with then him..." they both looked up at the ceiling and exhaled softly, both their men on their minds.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6-sanderwicci

orahime casually lay in her bed, grimmjow beneith her with his muscled arm wrapped around her torso. neither of them could sleep, even after 3 hard rounds of sex they still had energy. orahime frowned softly "grimmjow?" "hm?" orahime "who's cirucci?' grimmjow stiffend "you caught on to that, huh?" orahime didn't know what to do besides nod. grimmjow sighed "cirruci was my last bitch. she ment nothing to me but she was the longest bitch i've had. it was only because she was easy to overcome but i caught her fucking di roy in my bedroom one night and i kicked her ass out. Di roy's lucky i didn't do the same to him."orahime frowned "why didn't you?" grimmjow shrugged "i owed him one, he took a bullet for me a few years back." orahime blinked "huh, i thought it would be something worse." grimmjow arched an eyeborw at her for a moment before chuckling and kissing her forehead "you seem to be taking this lightly." orahime blushed as she played with her fingers "w-well, you said s-she didn't mean anything to you so w-why should i care? i-i trust you." grimmjow glanced down at her, surprise in his eyes, trust was the last this he expected from any women. he smirked,_ there this women goes again, so different._ orahime looked up at Grimmjow "grimmjow, i know you might consider this a stupid question but,...you don't think of me like cirucci, do you?" grimmjow was silent for a moment "your right..." orahime's breath hitched "that is a stupid question." orahime smiled in amusement and smacked his chest playfully, Grimmjow chcukled "of course not, i'd kill for you, if it where for cirruci i wouldn't even buy her a stick of gum." orahime smiled at that, soon enough a yawn escaped her lips and the two fell asleep together...

the next evening, grimmjow lay on the couch with orahime laying in his arms, the two of them taking a little nap together scince they fell asleep pretty late last night. orahime frowned a little at the sound of the door bell. "who the fuck is that?" she heard grimmjow groan. orahime shrugged, then groaned as the doorbell came again in a various amount of annoying rings. "grimmmjowww." grimmjow groaned and sat up "who ever this fucking is, they better be important." Grimmjow got up off the couch, leaving orahime where she was and walked down the hallway , he opened the door to blink "cirruci?" the black haired female smiled at himas she leaned up against the door frame "helloe grimmy, long time no see." grimmjow frowned as she pressed hesself up against him "miss me?" grimmjow shoved her off, causing her to stumble a bit "no fuckin' way, what the hell are you doing here?" cirruci licked her overly glossed lips "oh come on Grimmy, you not still cross about what happened a few months ago are you?" grimmjow glared down at her "answer the fuckin' question." cirruci pouted "aw come on grimmy, don't you want to catch up a bit? you know, upstaires?" grimmjow glanced over his shoulder, orahime down the halla dn asleep on the couch, he turned back to cirruci "fuck no, you need to back off." cirruci placed her hands on his shritless chest "or what?" grimmjow grabbed her wrsits and slammed her into the wall " don't fuck with me cirruci, what the fuck do you want!?" "grimmjow?" the two turned their gazes to orahime, who blinked at them from the end of the frowned "who the fuck are you?' grimmjow landed a hard smack across her head "watch your mouth." orahime locked her hands together behind her back and walked over to her "who are you?" cirruci glared "i'm cirruci, trick, who the hell are you?" orahime smiled softly, a tad of smugness in her eyes "i'm orahime, grimmjow's girlfriend." cirruci scoffed "bullshit, grimmjow dosn't have girlfriends, he has bitches, you should know that princess." grimmjow glared "get the fuck out my house, i'm not going to have you talk to my women like that. i'm so sick of your shit-" "okay, okay, shit." grimmjow frowned at the shift of emotions as cirruci became frantic " grimmjow i-i'm pregnant." orahime's eyes widened and she felt her heart shatter in her chest "bullshit." cirruci blinked "w-what?" grimmjow glared down at her "it can't be mine, let's not forget you where fucking with di roy more times then we ever fucked. he's probably the father you skank." cirruci swallowed "i-i know that b-but he refuses to take a test." grimmjow was about to speak when his white leather jacket was thrown onto his head. he slid it off him and turned to orahime, who held a serious gaze in her eyes but he could see the deep pain in her eyes "call di roy and go to the hosptial, both of you take the test, figure out who's the damn father then come back." grimmjow watched as orahime spun on her heel and ran upstaires. grimmjow grit his teeth "damn it." he pulled on his jacket then ran upstaires, following after orahime.

orahime fell into her bed, the tears falling down from her face and onto her pillow, she clutched the pillow tightly as she cried. she heard the attic door open and someone walk in, she didn't even look up to see who it was. "babe..." orahime sniffled into her pillow as Grimmjow sat beside her and placed a hand on her lower back. "orahime?" she sniffled, unsure of what to say. "come on orahime, it's not mine." "i-it's not that." grimmjow frowned as she turned her head to the side, looking at the wall instead of him "then what is it?" orahime sighed "i just thought, that one day...the only person to say that to you, would be me..." grimmjow blinked in surprise as orahime sat up and faced him "i mean, i know this shouldn't come as a surprise. you are a gang leader, you've had sex more times the anyone can count. but it still...hurts..." orahime buried her face in her hands in frustration "ugh! why am i saying all this to you? you have enough to worry about without my feelings getting in the way-" orahime's eyes widened as Grimmjow grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a deep kiss. he grabbed her arms in a tight grip and pulled he rtight to his chest, like he'd be damned if anyone dared to take her from him. orahime blinked as he pulled away "don't talk shit, orahime. your feelings are something i can't ignore, no matter how hard i try. so shut up and let me deal with tramp, kay?" orahime smiled softly "okay." grimmjow pulled her into another kiss " and besides, if i'm ever going to have a kid, you better be damn sure it will be with my women." orahime blushed as he got up , slipped his hands in his pockets and left to outside. She smiled softly as she got up and watched grimmjow meet up with di roy outside then drive off with cirruci. she watched him drive off, placing a hand on the window's glass, _i love you..._ orahime then frowned and placed a hand on her stomach, nausea hitting her hard. she covered her mouth and raced over to the trash can by her bed, puking into it for a full 8 minutes before throwing her head back and gasping, panting softly "shit..."


	7. Chapter 7

grimmjow x orahime

CHAPTER 7- not mine

Grimmjow gripped the steering wheel so tight he could see the whites of his knuckles, di roy and cirruci sat in the back seat, neither of them saying a thing in fear of getting harmed by Grimmjow's rage. Grimmjow violently swirved and entered the drive way of the hospital "get the fuck out." neither of them dissagreed as they both exited the car quickly. cirruci walked close to di roy in fear of grimmjow as he stepped out the car and slammed the door hard, following them with an angered stride. Grimmjow marched in and walked down the hallway and into the elevator, cirruci and di roy following inside. the doors shut and they went up tot the 4th floor. they walked out and up to a door marked with the number , grimmjow knocked on the door harshly. a minute later, a doctor with pink hair opened the door "ah grimmjow what brings-" "i need you to run a DNA test on her syzel." syzel arched an eyeborw as they all walked in " why grimmjow, she looks to be the same age as you." grimmjow glared at him as he shut the door "no duimbass, she says she's pregnant, i want to know who the fuck the father is, di roy or me." syzel nodded "oh, i'm going to have to run a blood test on you both." grimmjow leaned against the wall and held out his bare, muscled arm. syzel casually stuck a needle in to him, grimmjow didn't even wince. di roy watched as he extracted a neelde-full of blood from him then set it down on the mediacal table, picking up anew on and walking over to him "can i have your wrist please?" di roy swallowed and place his wrist in his hand. syzel smirked and stuck the needle in, di roy, unlike grimmjow, did wince. syzel extracted the same amount of blood and got a piece of tape and placed them on each needle writing their names on the piece. he placed them in the portable freezer and shut it. he turned to cirruci with a brand new needle "oh, hell no.-" "just fuckin do it." cirruci swalloed and did the same, syzel placed the needle in a different portable freezer. "give me a few minutes." with that he left the room with all blood samples. grimmjow leaned against the wall and crossed his arms "i don't get why your so upset grimmy, i think parenthood will be fun." grimmjow shot a glare at her, making her shiver and hide behind di roy "cirruci if i have a child with you, i swear he or she would witness a lot of fuckin abuse, so i suggest you shut the hell up." she swallowed and continued to hide behind di roy.

Orahime paced back and forth around her room, softly biting her nail softly, _that had to be just food poisoning...it had to be..but i've had food poisoning before, the nausea dosn't go away that fast._ orahime sighed and stood infront of her full body mirror. she pulled down her skirt with one hand and her top with the other, revealing her fair-skinned, flat belly. she exhaled softly, _let's face it, i have to...i have to go get a test.._ making up her mind she fixed back her outfit, brushed her teeth again then grabbed her purse that still contained the change she had from the other day and headed to the pharmacy, remembering the way there...

Grimmjow walked out into the hallway and pulled out his iphone 5 and dialed orahime's number "h-hello?" "Orahime?" "o-oh hey grimmjow! how's it going over there?" grimmjow leaned against the wall "it's fine, i got a doctor running some tests, we'll find out the results soon." "oh, t-that's great." grimmjow frowned "orahime are you okay? you sound...off." "what? me? i'm fine!" grimmjow's frown deepened as he heared another voice from the other line "that'll be 8 dollars m'am." "orahime where the hell are you?" "o-oh,um, i'm at the store, i- i just got hungry for s-some candy." grimmjow pushed himself off the wall and slipped his hand in his pocket "orahime what's wrong?" she swallowed "nothing really, i'm on my way home okay? i-i'll see you later." grimmjow frowned as she hung up. He stared at the phone for a minute, _what the hell was that?_ "Grimmjow?" turned his head to see cirruci's head sticking out of the door frame "what is it?" she swallowed at his harsh tone "u-um, the results a-are here." grimmjow growled inwardly in his chest and for the first time in his life, worry settled into his stomach as he walked toward the doctors door.

orahime sighed as she shut the front door with a sigh, leaning against it and staring at the phone for a moment then looked at the pharmacy bag in her other hand. she pushed herself off the door and walked upstaires to the bathroom, heart racing in her chest, she pulled down her skirt and shut the door, opening up the box and pulling out the stick, "shit!" she cursed to herself as she dropped the stick onto the cotton soft mat. she quickly picked it up and set down the box. she sat down on the toilet and began to pee, she placed the stick under the flowing stream and waited for a few moments until she was done. she then placed the wet stick on the sink and pulled up her panties and skirt. she washed her hands and waited, re-reading the box to see how long she would have to wait for,_ alright ten minutes,_ she glanced at her ROLEX watch as the time tiked by.

grimmjow casually leaned against the wall, di roy seated next to cirruci on the hospital bed, syzel took a seat at his desk and pulled out a sheet of paper from the thick brown envelope. "alright, the father of cirruci's unborn baby is..."

orahime picked up the test after ten minutes and held the box next to it so she could understand the result.

syzel smriked "di roy."

orahime gasped and dropped the box, swooning backward and quickly catching herself up against the door "pregnant."


	8. Chapter 8

grimmjow x orahime

Chapter 8 - TRUTH

orahime lay in her bed, unable to sleep as she nibbled on her thumb nail, laying on her side. she exhaled softly as the clock went from 12:59 to 1:00 am. Her heart skipped a beat as she heard the front door open downstaires. she listened to the steps coming toward the attic door, her heart pounding in her chest. the door creeked open, adding light to the darkened room. she looked up at grimmjow as he walked over and sat down beside her, "hey..." grimmjow glanced down at her "hey, why are you here in the dark awake?" orahime shrugged, not really in the mood for talking. "how'd it go at the hospital?" grimmjow grinned "like i said, the kid wasn't mine, told you there was nothing to worry about." orahime looked away "right." grimmjow frowned "what's wrong with you?" orahime glanced up at him for a moment before exhaling softly and smiling gently "nothing, i'm fine, just tired." grimmjow scrutnized her face as she looked away, she was thinking hard about something, no doubt about that. "grimmjow?" he turned his gaze back to her "are you coming to bed or are you going to just sit there." grimmjow smirked "yeah." he stood up and pulled off his jet black t-shirt and then pulled off his sneakers, leaving him in his grey sweat pants. he climbed in behind her and wrapped his arms around her, the two of them falling asleep reletivly quickly.

2 weeks later...

Grimmjow watched orahime intently as she and nel walked upstaires and into the attic like usual. he turned his head to nnoritra "i think orahime's been acting different." nnoritra shrugged and took a swing of his beer "i don't see anything different about her except her weight." Grimmjow frowned "her weight? what about it?" nnoritra shrugged "she's gained some. her ass is alot bigger too." grimmjow glared at that "i'm going to ignore that last part." nnoritra grinned then took another swing "so, what's different about her?" grimmjow shrugged and eased back in his seat "she's eating more that's for sure, she's using the bathroom alot more, and what's really weird is that just yesterday she was outside on the porch reading a book and i decided to grab a bag of barbaque chips and with out even looking at me she asked me if she could have some." nnoritra choked on his beer a little as he hunched over to laugh "seriously?" grimmjow nodded and took another swing. " dude there are two things that could be going on." grimmjow arched an eyebrow at him "one, you could be totally whipped." grimmjow gave him a half-lidded gaze "next, bitch." nnoritra smirked "or, she could be pregnant." this time it was grimmjow's turn to choke " how the fuck would you know that?" nnoritra shrugged "nel's pregnant right now, she did the same thing, so i googled her shit and appearantly these where signs of pregnancy, so that's when i confronted her about it, and she told me." grimmjow frowned "you googled her?" nnoritra rolled his eyes "no, i googled her life changes and that's when i came across a pregnancy page." grimmjow chuckled "bitch-ass." nnoritra flipped him off, making grimmjow grin.

"your going to have to tell him." orahime exhaled softly "i know, but i'm scared of how he'll react." nel sighed "do you love him?" orahime groaned "why do you keep asking me that?! yes, okay! i love him! i love him so much i think my heart's going to explode! " nel smiled soflty "do you think he loves you?" orahime panted soflty, all her anger no leaving her body "y-yes?" nel frowned "that sounded like a question." orhaime sighed "yes, i think he loves me." nel smiled "then he'll accept your baby, nnoritra did." orahime blinked "your pregnant?" nel smiled and placed her hand on her belly "yup." orahime squeeled and hugged her "oh, i'm so happy for you!" nel laughed and returned her hug "thank you, now orahime, you know what you have to do right?" orahime exhaled softly "yeah, i do."

orahime waved at nel and nnoritra as they left to their car, she shut the door to frown at grimmjow, who sat on the opposite side of the dinning room table, lap top infront of him and screen out of her view " grimmjow you've been on that laptop since i've come down staires, what are you doing?" grimmjow looked up to see her standing infront of him, arms crossed under her bust chest, usually he'd be annoyed at her defiant posture but he ignored that. "nothing really, just googleing something." orahime blinked "oh, okay. what do you want to eat for dinner?" grimmjow shrugged "dosn't matter really, make what you want." orahime's face brightened " really?" grimmjow nodded, eye's glued to the computer "great! chicken with wasabi gum paste it is!" grimmjow blinked in relization "hold on!" grimmjow shut the lap top and quickly followed her into the kitchen "m-maybe we should just get pizza tonight." orahime frowned "why?" grimmjow swallowed "uh, uh," tears bubbled in her eyes " y-you don't like my cooking?" grimmjow began to panic "no! i do it's just, i just would like some pizza." orahime sniffled "but what's wrong with my chicken?" grimmjow shook his head "nothing, nothing , it's okay, i'm sorry." he quickly pulled her into a hug "it's fine , chiken is fine." orahime sniffled "r-really?" grimmjow nodded "yeah, really." orahime smiled "yay!" grimmjow let out a relaxed breath as she let him go and began to get ready. grimmjow then turned and walked back into the dinning room "hey wait, where are you going?!" "i'll be right back, i have to google something again!"

that night grimmjow lay with orahime on his chest, both of them wide awake "orahime." she blinked "hm?" he looked straight up at the celing "are you pregnant?" her heart skipped a beat "h-how do you figure that?" grimmjow sighed and sat up, running a hand through his hair "orahime, don't try and down play it, are you pregnant?" orahime swallowed uncomfortably "y-yes." grimmjow turned to her "why didn't you tell me sooner?" tears bubbled in her eyes "i-i didn't know how you'd f-feel about it." grimmjow grabbed her by her waist and pulled her closer, then gently took her head and placed her head on his lap "dumb ass, i told you already," she blinked up at him as he looked away, the words clearly uncomfortable to say "the only women i'm having kids with is you, got it?" orahime smiled softly "yeah, i do." she then leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, she then went to climb back under the sheets. "ah!" orahime squeeled as Grimmjow grabbed her by the back of her silk sleeping gown and pulled her back into his arms. she blinked at him and he grinned "you call that a kiss?" orahime giggled a bit and kissed him on the lips, happiness filling her heart...

a few days later, orahime walked into the kitchen to see grimmjow at the kitchen table on his laptop "googleing something again babe?" grimmjow nodded and pulled her onto his lap "yeah." orahime leaned forward and blinked at the page, then she smiled "aw!" grimmjow was taken by surprise as she kissed him, he smirked and leaned in. the computer screen bright with a page reading, BABY NAMES FOR BOYS.

this isn't the last chapter! keep on reading, chapters 9 and 10 will be here soon!  
-vendetta's curse


	9. Chapter 9

grimmjow x reader

chapter 9 - kidnap

orihime slept quietly in her bed 5 months later, her belly the size of a cantalope, she cuddled closer into her body pillow, feeling completly relaxed in her nap. she frowned a little at the sound of her door open, Grimmjow was now sharing his room with her. she felt two arms lift her up from her bad "g-grimmjow, what are you doing?" orihime mumbled, eyes still shut . there was no answer as she was carried out the room, her eyes snapped open and she looked up to see a fit guy carrying her, he had short black hair and anamilistic eyes, his canines sharp. orahme's eyes widened in panic "GRIMMJOW!" the man didn't seem to like orahime's scream "oi ! sht up!" orihime sqirmed in his hold "no, let me go! GRIMMJOW! HELP!" upon oraim'e scream, grimmjow appeared from them down the hall to glare at the man, he grinned and crossed his arms "well i'll be damned, Ggio vega, how was juvy?" the man glared "shut up! i would've never had to go there if you hadn't left me!" Grimmjow scoffed "you where too slow, we said 60 seconds, the bank was a quick in and out, dumbass." orihime's eyes widened "you robbed a bank?!" Grimmjow shrugged " we where bored." orihime rolled her eyes "anyway, Ggio, drop my girl and get out." Ggio shook his head "you see i can't do that, a good friend of mine wants her for a good amount of money and i plan on giving her up for it."grimmjow grinned "over my dead body." Ggio smirked "then come get her-ugh!" grimmjow's eye's widened in surprise, orihime frowned cutely at Ggio, her fist crammed in his lower jaw. Ggio's head was snapped backward, his grip now loose. Orihime took her chance and jumped out of his hold, running to the hall way wall and pressing herself against it, so she was out of harms way. Grimmjow rose an eyebrow at her for a moment, clearly impressed by her quick thinking. "B-bitch! your going to pay for that!" before Ggio could even touch orahime, grimmjow had him tackled to the floor, sending them both a good distance from her. The two jumped away from one another "Grimmjow," grimmjow arched an eyebrow of curiousity at the younger man, who hid his eyes under his thick black bangs " remember that time, when we wondered who would win in a fight? the tiger or the panther?" Grimmjow grinned "yeah, what of it?" Ggio looked up at him with a glare showing in his eyes and a smirk on his face "let's find out." with that Ggio lunged at him, Grimmjow grinned and lunged as well. Ggio ducked from grimmjows punch and went to kick him, but Grimmmjow blocked his kick with the back of his forearm, then went to trip him. Ggio did a swift back flip and skidded a little before he lunged again and jumped, slamming his leg down toward Grimmjow's head, Grimmjow caught his leg and slammed him into a wall then the opposite one, leaving dents. he then flung him down the short steps that led to the front door. Grimmjow grinned "like i said the last time, a tiger can never compaire to the panther." Ggio's hand slammed against the floor and he jumped up again. Ggio jumped up and did a spin kick toward Grimmjow, grimmjow made his arms into an x-shape and blocked his kicks, his eyes widened as Ggio used his arm as leverage and landed a hard kick ontof his head. Grimmjow bowed his head but didn't fall, Ggio landed flawlessly on the floor "did i say we where done, Panther?" Grimmjow stood up with a grin "hell no." This time Grimmjow lunged at him and they collided into the hallway wall. Grimmjow grabbed him up by the collar with one hand and grabbed his lower torso by the other and flipped him over and slammed him hard onto the ground, Ggio coughed up blood. Grimmjow grnned and climbed on top of himand landed 2 hard punches to his face then stood up, holding him up by the collar "the panther, wins." just when Grimmjow was about to shoot his hand through his weak little body, Ggio laughed. Grimmjow frowned "what are you laughing about?" Ggio glanced to the wall where orihime was standing "or has it?" Grimmjow followed his gaze to see orahime gone "what the hell?!" he turned his gaze back to Ggio "you didn't honestly think i'd do this alone, did you?" Grimmjowgrabbed his throat and slammed him hard into the wall "tell me where she is." Ggio coughed up more blood but a smile pulled at his lips again " and what makes you think i'll do that?" Grimmjow grinned " i heard you had a new girlfriend Ggio, what was her name, oh right, soi fon?" Ggio's smile faultered "you won't dare touch her." Grimmjow grinned again "then i suggest you tell me where she is." he swallowed " she's at cirruci's." Grimmjow threw him to the ground "get the fuck out, and don't make me have to ever, see your face again." with that Grimmjow grabbed his car keys and ran out the door, driving down the road at dangerous speeds as he made his way to cirruci's, _hold on orihime, hold on..._


	10. Chapter 10

grimmjow x orahime

chapter 10- Family

orihime gasped as the trunk door was shoved open, and she was dragged out if the trunk by two men. "hey man, watch it, she's still a pregnant women." one man spoke as orihime winced at the stronger mans grip. "shut up charlotte! shit! your such a damn softy!" the drag-queen looking male scoofed and turned away "your a heartless asshole abirama." the male sucked his teeth "well, this isn't the girl scouts, it's a kidnap!" the man named charlotte glared at him over his shoulder " shut up, your going to get us caught you fool." despite the man's obvious irritance, he went silent as he pushed orihime into the large spanish-style house. "CIRRUCI!" orihime's eyes widened at abirama's call, _cirruci?!, _"shut the hell up abirama! " orihime turned her gaze to cirruci as she walked down the steps, hand on her clearly larger belly, Di roy trailing behind her with his hands in his pockets. " we've got the girl." Cirruci grinned sadisticly " excellent." "what about our money?" Cirruci rolled her eyes "Di roy." he turned his gaze to cirruci, "what?" she groaned "pay them!" Di roy gave her a look of irritance "what ever. come on." orihime watched as all three men left the room before she turned her defiant glare to cirruci "what's all this about Cirruci?" orihime grit her teeth as Cirruci slapped her hard across the face "bitch, this is all your fault." orahime frowned at her in confusion "because of you i can't get to Grimmjow's money." orahime frowned again "money? you did this for money?" Cirruci laughed "what? you thought i did this for just the fun of it? oh no. don't get me wrong, Grimmjow's hot, strong too. but he's not my type, i can't date a guy with more power then me, i'll screw him, but i won't date him. anyway, i was indeed counting on this child of mine to be his, but , hell i couldn't resist Di roy's charm, so i was balancing both for awhile.-" "balancing? fucking around with two guys is balan-" orihime was cut off by another slap to the face "Shut up! ugh! didn't you learn any manners? don't interupt!" Cirruci exhaled then continued "anyway, i made the mistake of going raw with Di roy and here we are. But, at the time, i didn't expect Grimmjow to actually check, and he wouldn't have, if it weren't for you." orahime frowned " me?" "but of course! grimmjow just wanted to prove to you that my baby wasn't his, so he got me tested. now your the one lucky enough to be with his child, your the one he'll be giving his money to! it's not fair!" orihime smirked " unlike you cirruci, i don't care for Grimmjow's money." another slap to the face, "don't tell lies!" orihime turned her gaze back to her, eyes blazing in defiance " i'm not, i love Grimmjow for Grimmjow, his money is of no concern to me-" "your lieing! stop lieing!" orahiem smiled again " now who's interupting?" Cirruci glared then calmed herself down "your right, and the that's the only thing i will apologize for, but now i'm done talking, it's time for the extraction." orihime's eyes widened "what?" Cirruci smirked and held up a long,sharp, kitchen knife "well, if i can't have Grimmjow's money, no one can." orihime glared "you won't dare touch my child." Cirruci smirked "ha!" orahime's eyes shut as Cirruci stabbed her knife down toward her.

_CLASP!_

orihime creaked open an eye open to see Grimmjow standing just beside Cirruci, his hand gripping hard on Cirruci's wrist, her hand shaking from the pressure of his grip. "G-Grimmjow-" _SMACK!_ Orihime's eyes widened as Grimmjow back handed Cirruci so hard that not only had she dropped the knife, but she was smacked hard onto the floor. Grimmjow looked calm, but the blazing fury in his eyes was nothing to ignore. He stepped infront of orahime " Cirruci, Cirruci, you've clearly lost your mind." Cirruci spat away the blood pooling down from her nose onto her lips " fuck you!" Grimmjow cracked his knuckles "not a fuckin chance, skank." Grimmjow stepped forward "i'll beat you so hard Di roy will feel it-" "Grimmjow, don't." Grimmjow glanced at orahime as she stood up behind him, her eyes gentle "she's not worth it." Grimmjow's gaze softened "your fuckin lucky Cirruci, my women just saved your fuckin life." Cirruci glared "fuck you and your Bitch, i don't need your pity from eaither of you." Orihime sighed "Grimmjow, let's go, Please?" Grimmjow glared "fuck, fine." Orihime smiled softly as she began tugging him away by the arm " ugh!, just die!" orihime's eyes widened as Cirruci plunged the knife out from the ground and threw it at her. Grimmjow's eyes widened as well. _THWACK!_ Orihime's eyes widened, tears rolling down her cheeks, "G-grimmjow..." Grimmjow coughed up Blood as he removed the knife from his abdomin, his vision blurred "GRIMMJOW!' orihime screamed as he fell to the floor with a soft _THUD!_ Orihime placed his head in her lap "no, no, no." Orihime quickly pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed Nnoritra's number "hello?-" "NNoritra, Grimmjow's h-hurt! p-please, get over to Cirruci"s!" "shit! i'm on my way." orihime quickly hung up and looked down at Grimmjow " no, no, don't you dare die on me! Grimmjow, please!" the blue haired male smirked up at her, her tears falling onto his face "orihime, relax, this...isn't the first time i've been...stabbed." orahime shook her head, he was struggling with speaking "shut up! shut up! stop talking or you'll strain yourself too much." Grimmjow exhaled, but he eneded up coughing up blood again "Grimmjow...don't leave me, please." Orihime looked to his wound for a moment before she pulled off her black baggy shirt and used it to cover the wound, she apllied pressure to it "no, i won't let you die, i won't do it." Grimmjow smirked softly but said nothing. "Grimmjow!" orihime looked up to see Nnoritra running up to him, tesla just behind him. "oi, come on man!" Nnoritra and tesla helped him up and got him to backseats of Nnoritra's rolls royce. orihime slid in so Grimmjow's head stayed propped up on her lap, that was the best way to get him air. Nnoritra drove dangerous speed to get to the hospital, orihime made sure Grimmmow stayed awake by mumbling gentle words to him, she even slapped him one time.

A couple hours later...

orihime sighed as she got a granola bar from the vending machine, her hunger finally getting the best of her, she looked up at the clock on the hospital wall , 5 am in the morning. she sighed softly and chewed her Granola bar slowly. Nnoritra walked up beside her "you okay?" orihime smiled "yeah, how is he?" Nnoritra smirked "doctor says he'll be fine, he need to rest though, you can visit him in a few hours." orihime sighed again " i should get you home." orihime shook her head "no, i want to be there when he wakes up." Nnoritra nodded " yeah, i can understand that, but you need rest too, you both do. " orihime glanced down at her belly, her free hand resting on the top of it gently. "y-yeah, i suppose your right." Nnoritra smirked "come on, Grimmjow has a free bed in his room." orahime frowned "is that even allowed?" Nnoritra scoffed " your dating a gang leader and your worried about the rules." orihime gave him a look and he groaned "yes, shit, syzel dosn't mind, he owes Grimmjow way too much not to allow a bed for his girl." orahime relaxed as Nnoritra walked her into Grimmjow's room, Grimmjow lay on his back, eyes shut and his lower abdomin wrapped in gause. Orihime walked up to his and kissed him softly on the forehead, then climed in the bed just beside him, resting her head on the pillow and gaze on grimmjow until she fell asleep...

the next morning, orihime woke up to see Grimmjow standing beside his bed, completly naked. "ah!" Grimmjow glanced over his shoulder at her squeel,arching an eyebrow as she burried her face in her pillow. He smirked "what's up with you?" orihime blushed darkly "Grimmjow! your ,um, " he turned his body to her "so? it's not something you haven't seen before." orihime blushed again " yeah, but the last time i saw it was 5 months ago!" Grimmjow grinned "well then i suggest you take a good look, cuz it'll be a while befroe you can have it again." orahime threw a pillow at him "s-shut up!" just then the door opened "yo, Grimmjow i got you your clothes- aye! aye! what the hell man put some clothes on, damn!" Grimmjow smirked as he caught his clothes that Nnoritra tossed him, Nel's face was a dark red behind him as he quickly shut the door. orihime giggled softly at that. "hey orihime." she turned her gaze to Grimmjow as he pulled up his jet black jeans " we're moving." orihime blinked "what?" Grimmjow pulled on his jet black t-shirt " too many people know where i live, and i have enough money anyway." orihime blinked " y-your going to stop being a Gangleader?!" orihime's voice was laced in surprise, Grimmjow looked away and nodded once, orihime smiled softly at him, _he's changed so much..._ grimmjow turned his gaze back to her "will you stop watching me women? it's irritating!" orihime laughed at that, _maybe not __so__ much_.


	11. Chapter 11

Debt to pay

Chap 12 – debt paid with interest

8 years later…

Orihime smiled as she lathered her young son's hair, he casually sat in the bath tub, a look of irritance on his face. "I coulda done this my self mom." Orihime smiled "yeah, like last time when you nearly emptied the entire bottle?" Kenta looked away "tch." Orihime smiled, in many ways, her son was just like his father. "Dad would've let me." Orihime laughed "I believe you, you both empty shampoo bottles like candy." Kenta smirked, "here." Kenta blinked as she handed him the shower head "rinse your off." Kenta grinned and Orihime left the bathroom casually. She walked down stairs to see Grimmjow asleep on the couch; she smiled softly and walked over to the coffee table in front of him. She picked up the beer bottle and plate and placed them in the kitchen sink then grabbed a rag and walked into the den to wipe off the coffee table. She bent over again to gasp as Grimmjow grabbed her by the waist and yanked her down on top of him. She blushed "G-Grimmjow, I-I'm cleaning." Grimmjow smirked; eyes still shut "take a break." Orihime sighed "I can't I have to start dinner, Kenta wants macaroni and cheese." Grimmjow smirked "funny, that's what I'm craving." Orihime rolled her eyes "I swear, besides my eyes he is nothing like me." Grimmjow chuckled "that might be true but I doubt that, just give it time, Kay?" Orihime sighed "can I go now?" Grimmjow kissed her forehead then let her go. Orihime got up with a huff and stalked off to the kitchen just as Kenta walked downstairs, wearing a jet black t-shirt, blue basketball shorts and white socks. "dad." Grimmjow creaked open an eye to see his son standing above him "what is it?" Kenta sighed "can we go play basketball?" Grimmjow groaned "what time is it?" Kenta glanced at the clock "9 o'clock." Grimmjow sighed "didn't you just shower?" Kenta grinned "making excuses dad?" Grimmjow's eyes snapped open, now clearly awake "is that a challenge?" Kenta's grin couldn't get any wider "don't know, what are you gonna do if it is?" Grimmjow growled "let's go."

Orihime set the large pot of macaroni on the table, right in the center, she exhaled "Done, dinner's ready!" Orihime called, she was only answered with silence, she walked into the den to find Grimmjow gone, and she groaned "not again." She walked out side and turned her head to the garage, and sure enough her husband and son where playing basketball together. Kenta grinned as he stole the ball from Grimmjow "OH! What you gonna do old man?" Kenta said cockily, Grimmjow easily stole the ball back and smashed the ball into the net. "Who the old man now, kid?" Kenta pouted "no fair! Rematch!" Orihime quickly intervened "I don't think so." Both turned to her "time for dinner, now." Kenta pouted and walked inside, Grimmjow grinned at her and tossed her the ball. Orihime casually caught the ball with a smile "what? Are you challenging your wife now?" Grimmjow chuckled "no, but that is an interesting thought, maybe tomorrow? Or…tonight?" Orihime blushed as he whispered into her ear. "O-okay." Grimmjow nibbled on her neck before releasing her and taking the ball back and tossing it into the garage and closing it.

At dinner, Kenta and Grimmjow casually devoured their food, Orihime casually ate her food. "Kenta, slow down." Kenta swallowed "no mom, I'm fine." Orihime sighed as Kenta continued at his speed, trying to match Grimmjow's. Her eye's widened as Kenta's face went blue and his eyes rolled back a bit. "G-Grimmjow!" He looked up from his plate to roll his eyes and land a hard slap on Kenta's back, causing him to choke into a napkin and breathe again. Orihime gently rubbed his back "see? Next time slow down." Kenta sighed and nodded, Orihime frowned a little, _why does he try so hard to be his father?_ Grimmjow leaned back in his chair, shoving his plate away; Orihime quickly took it and set it in the sink. Kenta looked down for a moment before shoving his now-empty plate away, getting up and going upstairs. Orihime watched after him with sad eyes, she sighed and turned off the sink, the sink now empty as she turned to Grimmjow, who casually leaned back in his chair, playing a game on his I phone 5. "Grimmjow." He looked up at her "what?" Orihime sighed "Grimmjow, you need to go talk to Kenta." Grimmjow frowned "why?" Orihime rolled her eyes "because, he's been acting different. He wants to be like you so much that he doesn't realize that he's just a kid." Grimmjow sighed and turned off his phone "I don't see why, he should be his own man." Orihime gave him a half-lidded gaze, picking up Kenta's plate "then you should go tell him that." Grimmjow set his phone on the table, stood up and went upstairs, Orihime watched after him for a moment before turning away and started washing Kenta's plate.

Kenta casually layed on his bed, shooting his tennis ball at the wall and casually catching it again. He didn't even glance at the door as it opened and Grimmjow walked in and shut it behind him. Grimmjow walked over to him and caught the ball just before Kenta caught it. "Hey." Kenta blinked and sat up "hey." Grimmjow took a seat beside him; there was a long awkward silence between the two, Grimmjow thinking of the best way to get through to his kid. Kenta stared at the floor with a gentle frown, _am I in trouble? _"….Listen Kenta, I maybe your dad. But you aren't me. And that isn't a bad thing." Kenta looked up at his father in surprise; Grimmjow stared at the floor as he spoke "I've mad mistakes Kenta, and I don't want that for you. You wanting to be like me makes sense, but I didn't turn into the man you see beside you until you where born. So promise me something," Kenta blinked "you'll be better then me. Okay?" Kenta nodded solemnly, Grimmjow grinned and placed a hand on his head scuffing up Kenta's messy blue hair even more. "Alright, good night." Kenta quickly climbed into bed and pulled the sheets over his body "dad?" Grimmjow turned to him "yeah?" Kenta blushed "erm...c-can I work out with you tomorrow?" Grimmjow blinked, a grin stretching across his face "you sure you can handle it?" Kenta grinned back "I can't just handle it; I bet I can do it better then you." Grimmjow chuckled "alright, you're on." Grimmjow then shut the door and smirked, _that's my kid…_

Grimmjow walked into his bedroom to find Orihime dressing into her jet black, silk, sleeping gown. Grimmjow grinned at the lace black underwear and bra underneath. "Ah!" Orihime jumped as Grimmjow grabbed her from behind, on arm wrapped around her large breasts and the other wrapped around her waist, running a hand up her thigh and ass. Grimmjow nibbled softly on her neck "miss me baby?" Orihime do anything except squeak out a moan. Grimmjow grinned lustfully, liking how he could make her speechless with a just a few touches to her body. He ran his tongue up her neck and dragged her into bed, flicking off the lights in the process.

…..

Orihime casually walked into her home, two grocery bags in each hand "hey! I'm home!" Orihime was only answered with a groan. She frowned and walked in to the den to see Kenta lying on the couch, hardly moving and groaning softly "Kenta? What's wrong?" Kenta swallowed "oh nothing mom, I-I just worked out wit dad for the day, I'm fine." Kenta went to get up and sucked in a breath in pain, falling back into the couch pillows. Orihime sighed "Grimmjow!" she called as she entered the kitchen, Grimmjow casually grabbing an ice pack from the freezer, "what happened to Kenta?" Grimmjow smirked "let's just say 30 weight is his limit." Orihime gapped "t-thirty?! Grimmjow he's our 8 year old son-" "exactly, when I was his age I could only do 20. We're going back next week." Orihime blinked as he left the kitchen to tend to his son. Orihime sighed "what am I going to do with those two?" she smiled softly, as she placed the juice in the fridge, _what am I saying? Those two can take care of themselves; I'm just here to make sure they get enough food to do so. _Grimmjow walked back in and kissed her forehead "welcome home babe." She smiled as he walked back into the Den, _and to make sure one Is satisfied enough to deal with his family._

THE END…


End file.
